Lies in the music
by Super Anime Freak
Summary: The crew are forced to restock on a lone island in the tropics. While they are there they encounter a musician that makes Vivi's fears become a reality. Is this girl a friend or their worst foe?
1. Haunting Music

_Alright here's the deal my first fan fiction entitled The Lost Musician didn't even come close to what I had hoped it could be. So now I want to start on a clean slate and reattempt my vision of a female violinist with a hidden past._

There will be no girl named Marina or Tempest. This is going to be completely from scratch and hopefully shorter than my first attempt was.

Try to review this for me because I'm not really sure what my writing style is and I would really like some ideas…and Alucard's Princess I would like to thank you for you kind reviewing…now lets try this again!

Just a reminder…I don't own one piece…just this new character…that remains nameless at this point.

…

It was another hot day at sea. The straw-hat crew hadn't seen an island for weeks and they were running low on much needed supplies. Nami said that they were now in the tropical part of the grand line and were only going to experience more heat as the weeks went by. Everyone was trying to make the best of the situation. Nami was sunbathing, Zoro now had an excuse to sleep in the shade, Sanji was experimenting with different flavors of ice cream while Chopper hid in the ice box and Luffy…well Luffy was going completely crazy.

"Why the hell haven't we seen an island by now!" His screaming broke the previously long silence. "I'm going to loose it soon if we don't reach land."

"I know what you mean Luffy it's been so boring since we left Nicres Village." (Made up island, I don't remember any names at the moment) This was the first sign of life from Zoro in the last 3 hours.

"Hey Nami how long till we get to the next island? We need some food really soon." Sanji had been desperately trying to find some kind of food like substance to pass off as dinner for the last two days. He was a good cook but not a metrical worker and if they wanted dinner he would need the food to make it with.

Nami pulled one of her maps out from under her glass of water. She studied it for some time and finally looked up. "We actually should hit one within the day." _Thank God, I don't think I could stand another moment of all of this silence…I'm a girl of action. _

No sooner had she said this Luffy was in the crow's nest screaming for his life. "Land, land LLAAAAANNNNDDDDD!"

Everyone got up and ran to the side of the boat. Luffy was right…or they were all just suffering from heat stroke and were hallucinating. In front of the ship was a very large island covered in a lush green forest. Around the island were several dozen ships that were restocking their supplies and unloading various cargos.

"This must be some kind of rest stop for pirates." Vivi stated. _I hope this isn't like Baroque Works._

Apparently Usopp was thinking the same thing considering the abnormal amount of sweat dripping off of his face, even with the heat. The crew was still on the run from Sir Crocodile and coming here might end up being their death sentence.

"There're too many ships, and we need to keep a low profile until we get to Alabasta."

"Yeah but Vivi we don't have anymore food and Nami said that this was going to be the only island for some time." Sanji was right but Vivi did bring up a frightening thought. What if Crocodile had some assassins waiting for them here?

"Come on! I need to get off of this ship!" Luffy was still in the crow's nest and was practically shaking with excitement.

…

Surprisingly it was no problem getting into port. Everyone had split up in groups and was given a list of things to do. Chopper and Sanji were going to handle food, Nami and Vivi were looking for current maps of this area, Luffy was looking for something to entertain himself for the time being and the rest decided to guard the ship.

Poor Chopper. The heat was really getting to him. He had lived all his life in the snow and this was a huge change from that. Unfortunately Sanji needed him to pull the cart of food. It wouldn't have been so bad if Sanji didn't stop every ten seconds to flirt with some girl!

"SANJI LETS FINISH THIS LIST SO WE CAN GO BACK ON THE SHIP AND LEAVE THIS STUPID HEAT!"

"Geese Chopper your testy. Ok fine we just need to get some meat, a lot of meat." Sanji knew that Luffy loved to sneak meat out of the cupboard when Sanji wasn't looking. "Here lets go in here."

Chopper pulled over to the side of the road and sat down while Sanji walked into a tavern. The entire place was filled with pirates drinking, gambling and fighting. He walked over to the counter and placed an order for several pounds of various meats from an ugly old woman with a mole the size of turnip (why a turnip? I don't know) on her cheek. "I hope the food isn't as rough as the customers."

"Shut up you blond bozo. Our meat is the best around! Go sit over there and we'll get your meat."

Sanji didn't want to go searching for another tavern to buy meat. He would go and find some meat in the market like he normally would but the entire town was packed and Chopper might not make it much further. So Sanji swallowed his pride and sat down.

Just as he sat down several lights around the stage lit up and on walked a lone girl carrying a violin. She slowly placed the instrument under her chin and began to play. Before the tavern was so loud Sanji couldn't even hear his own voice, now the room was silent and the only sound was of this girl playing. Sanji never expected a girl like this could play like she was. Her hair was almost as long as Vivi's and she wore long black pants, a gray and blue-stripped tank top with straps that hung off of her shoulders and black sandals.

For a musician her arms were badly scared and her hands were covered in calluses. If he had seen her on the street he would have suspected her as a murderer. But the music she played was a different story. This sad song that she was playing brought the toughest pirates to tears and truth be told he had to hold back a few himself. Suddenly her song of sorrow changed to a cheerful tone carried with lightning speed. The crowd clapped in time and shouts of joy filled the room. Unfortunately it stopped as soon as it started and the girl took a bow and went to collect tips.

She circled the room with a bag filled with coins and eventually made her way to Sanji. As soon as she saw him her face lit up, like she had been searching for him in the crowd, and she walked over. Sanji tossed a coin in the bag "You were wonderful."

"Your kind but a musician is only good if their audience is pleased." She smiled and winked then walked over to the woman with the mole to collect her pay. Then as quickly as she came she walked out the door and the tavern was once again filled will screaming and swearing. Sanji watched out the window with big heart eyes as the girl walked down the road playing her violin in the last hours of day.

"Bozo your meat is cut!" Sanji got up and retrieved his meat and ran out the door. Chopper was awake and panting like crazy.

"Chopper did you see where that girl went?"

"Sanji I don't know and I don't care but if you were flirting in there the whole time I'm going to kill you!'

"I got the meat if that's what your wondering." He through the meat on top of the pile and they both started to walk back to the ship.

…

Meanwhile Nami and Vivi were hunting for maps when they heard the most beautiful sound. "Nami do you hear that?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

They continued to walk down the road when they saw a huge crowd of people. As curious as everyone else they walked over to see what the fuss was about. In the center of the crowd was a girl playing the violin with dark brown hair and scars on her arms. They listened to the music and when it was finished walked up to the girl.

"Your good, real good." Nami through in a coin, which was unusual for Nami. Vivi noticed this and looked at the girl. She was no older than the two of them but she seemed different.

"Thank you for your kindness."

The girl picked up her bag and began to walk into the forest. "Wait!" The girl turned around. "Do you live in there?" Nami pointed in the dark forest.

"Yes. I'm just earning enough money to get off of this island. See this isn't my home. I was shipwrecked here years ago and no pirate will take me aboard without several thousand berries in my possession."

Nami and Vivi looked at each other. How could they leave this girl all alone? Besides she would make a nice addition to the team. Luffy did always complain about how quiet it was and a musician could make good money on the road if needed.

"Nami I have a bad feeling about this girl." Vivi whispered in Nami's ear. "Your just paranoid we need her to make money at the islands we stop at. Plus it wouldn't be so boring at sea."

"Come with us." The girl smiled at Nami and Vivi and followed them down the road to the ship. Although Nami couldn't tell Vivi couldn't help but think that this girl was staring at the back of her head waiting for her to let her guard down. _I'm going to have to watch my back for a while. _

Nami broke the silence "What's your name?"

"Ayumi." The girl gave a sinister grin of triumph.

…

I hope this one is going better than the first one did. Please review and this time don't bite my head off…you know who you are…I tried to make this one better.   
Also if anyone has any ideas, questions or comments you know how to reach me!   
ta 


	2. Falsely Earned Trust

_Well I'm surprised I got 2 reviews already so lets continue this._

_If anyone was wondering who pairs up with whom I guess your going to have to read to find out…_

**I ONLY OWN AYUMI **(actually I went to a Japanese name generator and this is what came out for my name…This girl has no connection to me I just really liked the name and what it stands for…walk, deeper meaning: walk your own way)

…

Ayumi, Vivi, and Nami were on their way back to the ship. Everyone was quiet except for the sound of a violin a good distance behind Nami and Vivi.

"Nami." Vivi said in a low whisper. "I can't shake this feeling about this girl. We don't know anything about her except that she plays an instrument. Where did she come from exactly? Where did she get those scars on her arms?" Vivi began to sweat slightly thinking of the worst possible results of this new union.

"Vivi I can't believe you. She plays beautifully and no one who plays her soul on an instrument like that could be bad."

You didn't think that we were bad on Baroque Works either until we attacked you. This girl is no different. She acts all innocent but she'll have to prove herself to me before I can trust her.

Vivi stopped in her tracks and Ayumi ran into her back. She heard something and so did the others. They weren't alone there.

"I told you we shouldn't have come here."

A flash of light appeared flying though the air towards Vivi. Nami and Vivi didn't even see it until it was too late. "LOOK OUT VIVI!" Ayumi ran in front of the blue haired princess and was hit by a bomb.

Ayumi fell to the ground unconscious. Nami and Vivi were thrown several feet into the air. _Why did she do that? She doesn't even know me but she just saved my life._ Vivi's trail of thought was broken when a sharp laughter. _Miss Valentine_. She now knew what hit them…Mr. 5's snot. They came in contact with these two recently and they must have been waiting for them here.

"Sorry Vivi but your little friend got in our way and now she's going to be crushed!"

Vivi and Nami looked up and saw Miss Valentine high in the air and quickly falling right above Ayumi. Vivi got up and ran for the girl. Right when she got there Miss Valentine landed and a cloud of smoke surrounded the area.

"Vivi! Ayumi! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Once the dust cleared Nami saw Miss Valentine stuck in a whole with Vivi and Ayumi safely out of the way. Nami ran over to them. They were both unconscious.

"Well now, once we get past you the princess is ours." The rest of the dust cleared and Mr. 5 was standing right next to her. Nami pulled out her bowstaf and stood ready to fight. _I can't win this fight. That explosion was close before I'm not sure if I'm going to be that lucky this time. _"Fear. I love it." Mr. 5 stated with glee.

"Finish them off Mr. 5 we need to get the princess to Crocodile."

"Fine then." Mr. 5 pulled another bomb from his nose and hurled it towards the girls. When it hit the explosion created cleared a half an acre of the surrounding land and trees. But some how the three girls were gone.

"WHERE DID THEY GO MR. 5?"

"Right here." Said Luffy.

When the duo looked up they saw the entire straw-hat crew standing in the trees. Nami was on Luffy's back; Vivi on Zoro's and Ayumi was on Sanji's. The two looked at each other in shock and fear.

"If you want another fight come and get it." Luffy smiled and tipped his hat. "Cuz if you want to hurt our friends your going to get one."

"A fight would be nice but we have our orders from Crocodile. But don't worry Luffy we'll get you all sooner than you think."

With that Miss Valentine and Mr. 5 lifted up into the air and drifted away and out of sight.

…

Vivi woke up in a warm bed. She rolled over and cringed in pain. Looking down she realized that when she saved Ayumi she dislocated her arm. Nami was awake and looking at her. "How's your arm?"

"Fine I guess. Are you alright?"

"When the last bomb came I got knocked out and got a few cuts but that's all."

"Nami where's Ayumi?"

"There wasn't anymore room in here so she's in Robin's bed. She got the worst of it."

"IS SHE ALIVE?"

"Of coarse she is. But Chopper had to wrap her ribs. I think she broke three or four of them. She's awake though, I checked on her earlier."

Vivi got up and the two of them went into robin's room. Ayumi was asleep. "We shouldn't wake her if she's tired."

"Your right Nami. I just wanted to apologize to her for how I acted earlier."

"What do you mean Vivi?"

"When we first met her I thought that she might be a part of Baroque Works or something and that she was leading us into a trap but after what she did for me…well she's earned my trust."

"You can tell her when she wakes up in the morning. Come on lets get some dinner that Sanji made with the food he got."

Ayumi's eyes opened as soon as she heard their footsteps disappear. _The plan went perfectly the princess and the rest of this crew doesn't suspect a thing. Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine proved to be excellent actors as well. _She sat up and held her aching ribs. _Maybe they acted a little too well…if I didn't know any better I would think that Mr. 5 was trying to kill me._

…

Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine landed on he other side of the island. "Miss Halloween did her job perfectly."

"Yeah now that the princess trusts her she'll have no problem leading us to them and delivering them to Crocodile."

…

_Sorry I got to cut you off here for now but I want to have the next chapter up really soon._

_Review if you will_


	3. The Plan is Set

I hope you like it so far…now for chapter 3 

…

The entire straw-hat crew had finished eating dinner and was discussing the future of their new member.

"I'm not sure if we should take her aboard. She did just come out of the blue. We don't know what her intentions are yet. She might be a thief of some kind." Usopp and Robin nodded at Zoro's insightful opinion.

"No. She saved my life, and Nami's. We owe it to her to take her to her family. I think we can trust her."

"I agree with Vivi. I heard her play in a tavern earlier and I highly doubt that she's some kind of thief. We could use some live entertainment now and again anyway."

"Sanji the only reason you agree with Vivi is because to you she's another skirt to chase around."

"Shut the hell up Zoro! You didn't hear her play, if you did you would understand why we trust her."

"Whatever." Zoro leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes.

…

Ayumi hated waiting for orders. She always got nervous and fidgety. She knew that it would be a while before she would hear from Mr. Crocodile and she might as well enjoy the ride. It was night. She could see the moon out of the window. She got up and put her shirt on over her bandages and grabbed her violin. On her way to the top deck she passed the galley. Everyone was in there and from the sound of it they were talking about her and what had happened that day. Ayumi shrugged her shoulders and walked on past. In the corner of his eye Sanji saw her but decided to wait to go and look for her later.

Ayumi walked out to the very tip of the ship and sat on the sheep's head guiding the vessel in the ocean. The stars were out and the sea was calm. It was still warm outside but not nearly as bad as before. She began to play. For the first time that night her mind forgot her mission and her past. She forgot Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine and most of all, for the time being, she forgot about Mr. Crocodile, the man that she was prisoner to and would never escape from. The man that she hated with every fiber of her being but was also the only family she had. In fact Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine were like family too. This though disgusted her and she lost herself in the sad music.

…

Some of the crewmembers had gone to sleep, others were still talking but about different things. Sanji pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "I'm going to go on the top deck and have a smoke."

Although he was heard no one acknowledged his comment and continued to laugh and drink. Sanji slipped out of the room and went on deck. The wind was light and refreshing and the air was cooling down. He leaned against the railing and smoked his cigarette for some time before he heard it. That girl he met in the tavern was practicing her violin. He followed the sound to the bow of the boat and looked out on the sheep's head. There she was completely isolated from the rest of the world facing the sea with her back to the ship. Her eyes were closed and she could only hear the sound of her music.

Sanji leaned against the mast and listened to the girl. She must have played for about an hour and a half before she stopped. Ayumi gave a deep sigh and returned to reality. She was still unaware of the one-man audience behind her. That is until he spoke. "You really do play exquisitely." She turned around quickly and lost her balance. Luckily Sanji was right their to grab her hand before she fell and pulled her onto the ship's deck.

"I didn't mean to frighten you. I probably should have told you that I was there but I didn't want you to stop playing."

Ayumi knew who he was the moment she met him in the tavern. She was given a description of every crewmember on the Merry Go before she started her mission. However she couldn't expose any information that she knew about him. After all he hadn't even told her his name yet and it would be strange if she knew it first.

"It's alright really. I just wasn't expecting someone to be watching me. How long were you there anyway?"

"About an hour and a half." Sanji smiled and blushed.

"What's your name anyway?"

"Well my dear angel you can call me Sanji, I'm the cook on this vessel."

"Okay Sanji…you can let go of me now." Sanji looked down and realized that he had been holding onto her hand with his while his other arm was wrapped around her waist. He quickly let go and threw his hand over his head and sweat dropped. _Real smooth idiot that wasn't the best first impression you could have made. You did a much better job when you met Nami and Viv… and Robin for that matter._

Ayumi looked at Sanji questioningly and raised an eyebrow. He looked rather embarrassed and didn't look like he had any idea what to say next so she broke the silence. "You said you're the cook right."

"That I am."

"Well I missed dinner earlier so maybe if it isn't too much trouble…" Sanji cut her off.

"How rude of me. Yeah you're probably starving. I would be honored to fix you a meal fit for the queen you are." Ayumi blushed.

He took her hand and led her into the galley. He pulled out the nearest seat for her and had her sit down. "What would you like?"

"Anything is fine really."

Sanji seemed rather pleased with this answer. "Alright then, I'll make you my specialty." He kissed her hand and walked over to the oven. _He's very suave and gentlemanly…considering the men that I'm usually around. _Within 10 minutes Sanji presented a large bowl of rice and seafood with a glass of red wine. Ayumi didn't know what she was expecting but it definitely wasn't this. Sanji sat on the opposite side of Ayumi and waited for her critique.

"I hope you like it."

Ayumi tasted the food. _O my God this is the most delicious thing that I have ever eaten. _Her eyes rolled back into her head and Sanji watched as she savored every bite. "This is absolutely wonderful. I don't think I've ever tried something like this."

Sanji's stomach did a back flip and little hearts began to float around his head. _Now that's the first impression that I wanted._

Once Ayumi was finished Sanji cleared her bowl and led her back to her quarters, which happened to be Robin's. "I wanted to thank you for taking the time and trouble to make me something to eat."

"Like I said it was my pleasure and besides I kind of owed you after almost making you fall off of the ship."

"Well goodnight Sanji." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Then while he was still standing with his jaw on the floor she closed the door. _He doesn't suspect a thing that stupid drooling puppy. I could kill them all right now if I wanted to and they wouldn't be able to do a thing about it._

…

Sanji walked back to his room and laid awake in his hammock heart eyed and smiling. He couldn't wait till the next morning. Unfortunatly he was so wrapped up in to daydreaming he completely missed the otter and vulture fly past his window and head towards Ayumi's.

…

Back in her room Ayumi was ready to go to bed before she heard a tap at her window. _Good thing Robin appears to be a sound sleeper. I don't want my cover blown yet. _She walked over to the window and opened it slowly. Awaiting her outside were the Unluckies. "Mr. 13, Miss Friday…it's about time I heard from you." The otter handed her a note and then flew off on the back of the vulture. "Freaks." Ayumi sat down on her bed and opened the letter.

**Miss Halloween,**

**We have a ship stationed at Congo Island disguised as a merchant carrier.**

**You'll be able to tell our ship from the rest. It will be about a week before you reach us and until then maintain your camouflage and retrieve any useful information. Once you reach Congo Island find our ship and we will board the Merry Go and take the princess…everyone else will parish. Do not fail me Miss Halloween. If you're successful in your mission you will be greatly rewarded.**

**Crocodile.**

…

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE third chapter! Woot woot! 

_ta_


	4. The Party of Her Life

Sorry it's been so long since I was able to write chapter 4 but I've got finals coming up and I had a but load of homework this week…so here it is.

Ayumi woke up when the sun was just beginning to rise from the ocean. She stretched and let out a big yawn. She looked over and saw Robin sound asleep. _Might as well get up. _Ayumi grabbed her pants and stripped shirt and got dressed. She slowly walked out the door and started to walk down the hall. She could smell bacon, and eggs! Her stomach let out a grumble of appreciation. Slowly she opened the door of the galley and saw Sanji frantically rushing around the kitchen stirring this and flipping that. She walked in without Sanji even noticing. "Can I help?"

"AHHHHHH!"

Sanji didn't expect anyone to be behind him and jumped three feet in the air after dropping a plate of food. "O my God Sanji I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

Ayumi bent down and began picking up the broken plate. Sanji went down and began scooping up the eggs that fell. "It's alright really I've just been a little on edge lately."

Ayumi's eyes widened. _Please don't tell me that he saw the Unluckies last night. _"What happened?"

"O nothing really I just didn't get much sleep last night and I lost my cigarettes."

Ayumi sighed in relief then her breath was caught in her throat again. Sanji and Ayumi had grabbed the same piece of plate and ended up grabbing each other's hand. Ayumi looked up and saw that Sanji was just as embarrassed as she was. Ayumi couldn't help but notice how close their faces were. She could feel his uneven breath against her face. Everything was silent.

"SSSSAAAAAANNNNNJJJJJIIIIIIIIII!"

The silence was broken and the two shot up to their feet and looked at Luffy standing in the doorway. "Is breakfast ready I'm starving!"

Slightly flustered Sanji replied "Yeah It's ready Luffy. Go and wake the others."

Luffy ran out the door and the two could here him pound on every door that he ran into and began calling out the crew's names. However there was no sound remaining in the galley. "Sorry about the plate."

"It's alright…it was my fault." Sanji gave Ayumi one of his goofy smiles. _I really need to find my cigarettes; I can barely keep my head strait around Ayumi without them. _

"Well I'm going to go up on the deck for a little while before breakfast. I shouldn't disturb you while you're so busy." Ayumi handed Sanji the plate pieces and walked out the door. Robin and Zoro walked in after she left. They were both slightly confused when they saw their cook standing in the middle of the room staring off into space. "Lover boy your bacon's burning." Sanji tuned to see the smoke.

"Shit!" ( don't worry the bacon was saved)

…

Ayumi was sitting on the sheep's head again and was content with the wind blowing through her hair. _I'm not sure if I'm going to keep my sanity for a whole week on this ship. Crocodile gave me too much time to blow my cover. _

"Hey." Ayumi turned around, not as quickly as before, and saw Vivi smiling.

"Hey."

"I didn't get to see you last night. How are your ribs?"

"They look a lot worse than they feel. Are you alright?"

"Thanks to you I am. I want to apologize for how I treated you earlier. When we first met I was convinced that someone on the island was looking for me and I thought that it was you." Vivi giggled slightly. "I shouldn't have judged you so soon. When you saved me though I knew that you were a good person Ayumi."

_I'm not as good a person as you think princess. _"Thanks that means a lot coming from you."

"Ayumi do you know where your family might be. I would really like to help you find them, that is if I can."

"Actually I think that I might. There's a small island about a week away that is used a lot by merchant ships. I remember my father and I going there often. If I could guess where they would be I know that's the place."

"What's it called?"

"Congo Island."

…

That night the straw-hat crew was gathered in Luffy's quarters to talk. "I think we should take her there."

"I agree with Vivi. She did save both of our lives back there, she only wants to go home."

"What do you think Luffy, you're the captain after all."

"Why not I heard that Congo Island was where Gold Rodger used to do a lot of his looting! Let's go!"

It was settled. They would take Ayumi to her family but before they did Luffy had an idea of having a party to officially welcome her onto the Merry Go.

…

Ayumi was playing another sad song in her room when she heard a knock at the door. It was Vivi and she looked abnormally happy. "Hi Vivi what's up?"

Before she knew it Vivi had blindfolded her and was being led to the top deck. _She couldn't have found out this early! _Ayumi could feel the wind on her face and she knew that she was on the top deck. "Ayumi we never really fully welcomed you onto our ship two days ago sssooooooo…" Vivi removed the blindfold.

"Surprise!"

The entire crew was on the deck and the bright moon lit up the entire ship. Luffy and Zoro had pulled out a few kegs of ale and it appeared that they had all already had a few mugs.

"This was too good an excuse to have a party, and we sorely needed one." Luffy chugged his entire mug of beer.

Ayumi couldn't help but smile and soon enough the party was going. Zoro had lost to Robin in an arm wrestling match, Usopp was unconscious after the first two mugs of ail, and Ayumi was playing some upbeat songs that everybody danced to. Luffy and Nami danced together with Sanji and Vivi close behind them. Ayumi was having the most fun that she had ever had in her entire life. "Would you like to dance…you owe me after that plate incident." Ayumi looked behind her and saw Sanji, drunk off his gourd, smiling that same goofy smile of his. It might have been all the excitement, or the moon, or most likely the beer that made her agree to dance with him but she did.

She never was a good dancer and the alcohol made Sanji slightly tipsy but they managed. They were laughing the entire time. Ayumi spun Sanji around before he did the same. She returned with some tango steps and then he led her in a drunken salsa. Next thing they knew it they were both on the ground. Ayumi accidentally tripped Sanji and he pulled her down with him. They were hysterical, Ayumi thought that she was going to die laughing on her back. Then she was asleep.

She woke up in her bed with the biggest hangover of her life. _What the hell happened last night, I can't remember a thing. That's the last time I drink my weight in beer. _It was noon; the rest of the crew was just waking up and were searching for coffee. Sanji knew this would happen and prepared early for it. They all drank in silence because the sound of one of their voices would split their heads in two. Ayumi finally sobered up after lunch. "Some night huh?"

Ayumi looked at Sanji "Honestly I don't remember much."

"Well we had a party, drank a lot, and danced."

It was all coming back to her now. She remembered how much fun she had had with them. "Right, you have two left feet you know that."

Sanji looked slightly offended. "I'll have you know that I am a very graceful dancer…I was just drunk is all."

"Then why did you fall?"

"You're the one who tripped me." Sanji laughed. "Besides I wouldn't call that dancing."

"What would you call dancing then?"

"Something like this." Sanji attempted to dance with an invisible partner. He looked ridiculous! Ayumi turned red trying to hold back her smile. "Hey it's harder without a real partner." He reached out and grabbed Ayumi's hand. He put her other hand on his shoulder and then his on her waist. He led her around the kitchen with the speed and skill of a professional dancer. After a few well-calculated moves he finished by dipping her, very smoothly, so far that her she was entirely strait and her head nearly touched the ground. He paused there. "That's dancing Ayumi." She was speechless. She couldn't think of any smart-ass remarks to make. Right when she was about to say something but she was silenced by Sanji's lips against hers. She tensed up and lost her breath. She finally relaxed and melted into his arms. It seemed like an eternity for her before Sanji finally released her lips.

"I…I…umm…that's how you usually dance with girls?"

"Only the ones that really catch my eye."

He lifted her up from the dip and released her from his arms. Sanji was waiting for her reply. "Sanji get out here we need you to help us!"

_Damit Luffy, this isn't the best time. _ He sighed."I should go." He walked by purposely brushing against her arm. As the door closed Sanji left Ayumi standing in the galley smiling.

…

Coolio. Well please review for me. Happy holidays and a merry new year.


	5. Ayumi's Past and Future

I know I know I said that I would write the next chapter really soon but hey what can I say…finals suck and I still need to do my x-mas shopping.

_Just for some people out there who were probably wondering I know that Robin doesn't join the crew until after crocodile is defeated and I also know that none of these islands exist…but remember this is a fan fiction and you will see that I sorely needed Robin in this story._

…

It was day 6 on the Merry Go. Ayumi hadn't discovered anything valuable from Vivi involving Hades or the location of the library in the capital. She had tried several times but it was impossible to word these questions right without looking suspicious and revealing her identity. It had taken her a long time to realize it but Robin was in fact Miss Sunday. Ayumi never spent much time on Baroque Works; she was always on some secret mission from Crocodile…probably because she was the least known member of the team.

She wasn't like the rest. Everyone was in partners based on their skill level and compatibility. Ayumi on the other hand was invisible in the normal world and the world of organized crime. The only people who knew her by Miss Halloween were Crocodile, Mr.5, Miss Valentine, and the Unluckies. If Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine hadn't been the ones who found Ayumi Crocodile probably would have been the only one who knew of her. But even he didn't know her real name.

Robin and Ayumi had grown especially close during the voyage, most likely because they were sharing the same room. Ayumi began to look at Robin as a kind of big sister…like the one she had lost years ago. Robin was very kind to Ayumi. She had realized that she had begun to become slightly protective of her for an unknown reason. _She really does remind me of well…me when I was her age…that is except for the bounty of my head when I was half her age._

Ayumi had actually grown close to everyone on the ship. At a point she had even forgotten to gain information from Vivi. The two of them and Nami would always be found on deck or in their quarters talking and laughing. Sometimes Robin and the boys would join in the fun and they would hear stories of each other's lives.

"Ayumi, tell us how you got stranded on that island." Luffy said.

Everyone else had told a story of his or her childhood so Ayumi felt obliged to contribute to the confessional. But she couldn't do it. It was far too hard for her to describe. The only story close to how sad her story was Nami's tale about seeing her mother die before her eyes and selling herself over to save her town.

"I can't do it. It's too painful."

"Don't feel like you have to Ayumi we just thought it would be a better way for us to know you".

_Sanji is a good negotiator and it might be nice to actually talk to someone about this…heaven knows that I can't tell anyone else my feelings._ "Alright I'll tell you all what happened."

Ayumi took a deep breath. "I lived on an island far from here in the west seas. It was a lush and fruitful island with kindhearted people and a bright future. I had a mother, father, and a sister back then. My mother was an artist. She spent many days and nights mixing colors and sketching the scenery. My older sister took after her. She was just as talented, if not more, than my mother. My father on the other hand was a musician. I tried to paint several times when I was younger but I loved to listen to my father more. He taught me every song that he knew. One winter my mother fell ill. She died shortly after. I never saw my father cry but I could tell that it really affected him more than it did my sister or me.

Madera, my sister, had always been close to my mother and the grief of loosing her made her ill as well. By that summer my father was the only family I had left. I would climb out of my room at night and sit on the beach and cry. Every morning I would wake up in my bed. Even though my father knew what I would do he didn't stop me…he would just go and find me and then take me home. He told me later that everyone needed a way to grieve and that was mine.

There had been some news of wars breaking out in surrounding islands. My father said that it wasn't war but genocide. A group of pirates would come to the islands and take what they wanted: food, gold, even prisoners. He said that our islands were considered inferior to others and therefore we were despised my many. Then they would burn the island to the ground and leave no survivors. Father was able to find a boat and told me to pack. We ran to the beach and my father cast me off. He told me that if he came he would slow me down and I wouldn't be able to escape the pirates. The truth was my father wanted to go back to the village to fight for our people. Before he sent me off he gave me his violin, the same violin that I play today.

I watched as my father got farther and farther away from me. I couldn't stand it. I was so angry that he wanted to split our family apart after all we had been through. I wasn't sure what I was thinking at the time. I was 9 and I had some delusional idea in my head that I could fight off the pirates and save the town with my father. I steered back into port and ran to the town. When I got there the pirates had already set fire to our homes and killed the people. I spent the entire night looking for my father. I finally did when morning came.

I remember seeing him leaning there against a tree with a sword in his hand and one pinning him to the tree. I ran to him hoping that he was still alive. He wasn't dead, but he was bleeding badly. He heard me coming and looked up. That was the first and only time I saw my father cry. "I never wanted you to see this sight Ayumi. **You were supposed to leave and continue your life**!" I couldn't say anything to him. What would you say to someone when you knew it would be the last thing they heard?

I guess my tears said everything. He reached out for me and held me in his arms. I remember the last thing that he said to me was "Ayumi get **your** violin". I ran back to port and brought it to him. He had me sit in his lap again he just played the violin. I will never forget that song. It was the one that his father played for him as a boy. Somehow he just managed to finish it before he died. I couldn't tell by his face if he was dead or not but once his blood stopped pooling below us I knew it was over. I cried myself asleep in my father's cold arms and when I awoke the pirates who killed my father and destroyed my town surrounded me. They took me prisoner on their ship.

It was a year before we drifted here. There was some bad weather and we hit some rocks. I was the only survivor of the wreck I imagine. So I was stuck on that island until I met you."

Ayumi looked at the floor the whole time she told her story. She never looked up so that the crew couldn't see that she had began crying even before she started to tell her story. It wasn't hard to figure it out though, it was obvious seeing the tears fall onto the table and begin forming a sea of depression. Even when she had finished she didn't look up. Her face was too red and puffy and she was too proud to be seen in this emotional state.

The room was fairly silent past the muffled sniffle and the occasional clearing of someone's throat.

Zoro was even standing in the corner of the room to hide his watery eyes.

_I can't believe what she's gone through. _Sanji watched as Ayumi attempted to hold in her emotions as best as she could. He gently wrapped an arm around Ayumi's shoulders to comfort her.

"**Hold on a second Ayumi! I thought that you said that your family is in Congo Island! You just told us that they're all dead! One of your stories isn't strait!"**

Ayumi froze with terror. Out of every one of these people she didn't expect Usopp to sniff her out.

Sanji felt Ayumi tighten up at Usopp's remark. "Usopp shut the hell up can't you see that Ayumi's having a hard time with this right now!"

"Well excuse me but something isn't right about this, I know tall tales and the one thing about lying is that you need to keep your story strait or whatever your hiding will come out in the end and believe me she's lying about something."

SMACK! "Ouch Vivi what the hell was that for!"

"For being an ass Usopp!"

Quickly Ayumi thought of an excuse. "STOP!" The room went silent. "Your right Usopp my father, mother and sister are dead. But I have an aunt on Congo Island. That's why my father and I would go there. She was my mother's sister you see and we wanted her to remember that she still had family with her. I wouldn't consider her family though. She never visited us and I only met her one time. But your right I do have family."

The room was a tomb. Not a single person could be heard breathing. "Ayumi…I…I'm…I'm sorry."

Ayumi couldn't take it any longer she bolted up from the table and out of Sanji's grasp and ran out the room.

"USOPP WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT TO HER!"

"Nami, guys, I'm sorry but something isn't right about her…I'm not sure what but something isn't."

"Someone should be with her now." Vivi began to stand up from the table, but Sanji stopped her. "I'll go with you."

…

I just can't do this anymore! For one thing Usopp is suspicious, and I just told my prey my life story…well most of it anyway…

…Flashback…

Ayumi was sitting with her father's body and playing the violin when a hand picked her up.

"What do we have here? Well sorry to make your death a postponed one."

Mr. 5 took out a booger and was about to shoot it at her. "Let me go you stupid pirate! I'm not afraid of you but if you don't put me down I can't very well fight now can I?"

"Hahahahahahahaahhahahahahahaha! For a shrimp you got some fire in you.

"I like her Mr. 5. Crocodile is always looking for some new meat and he does like music…who knows we might even be promoted to a higher rank."

Next thing Ayumi knew she was in front of Mr. 0, aka Crocodile. "Why did you bring me this weakling? I have no use for her." Ayumi snapped. She ran at him and started kicking him in the shin…even though it only turned to sand every time she hit it.

_She has a killer instinct…maybe she could be of some use to me anyway. "_I'll tell you what girl become a part of my criminal family and it'll be worth your while."

Although Ayumi didn't want to she knew that being a part of this organization was the only chance that one day she might be able to take revenge on Crocodile for what he did to her people and her family…besides it was that or death.

…End Flashback…

Vivi and Sanji walked around the ship looking for Ayumi. "Sanji where could she have gone?"

He thought for a moment. "I know where we can find her."

Sanji led Vivi to the sheep's head were Ayumi was sitting in silence. Together Sanji and Vivi walked up to her.

"Ayumi, forgive Usopp. He didn't mean those things. See he's just paranoid and gets a little closter phobic when he's been on the ship for so long and…" Ayumi cut Vivi off.

"I know. I do forgive him."

"Ayumi if you ever want to talk to me about anything you know how to find me. I know how it feels when your country is falling apart and your family is caught in the middle of it."

That's right Alabasta! I can't believe that I didn't realize how she must feel. "Vivi I'm so sorry! Thank you for all your kindness to me…I will repay you for this." Ayumi jumped off the sheep's head and hugged Vivi. "I never compared your situation to mine. Our lives are so similar…in ways that you can't comprehend." Vivi began to cry again and simply hugged Ayumi back.

"Your right Ayumi. I promise we'll both make it through this…together."

Sanji stood in the shadows of the mast. "Ah hem". Vivi looked at him and caught his hint. She pulled away from Ayumi and went inside the ship.

Ayumi leaned against the sheep's head facing the water again. "You know I think that this is my favorite spot on the ship."

"Why?"

"I think It's because when I sit here and look out at the ocean I feel like I'm flying away on some adventure. I can't explain it but I feel free and invincible. Is that stupid?"

"No. In fact that's the kind of passion that everyone in this world needs but unfortunately so few have. You're a rare breed Ayumi. Not many can feel what you feel while your on that head. And yet you find it so often in the places that most people avoid or miss entirely."

"You speak about me in ways that should describe someone else. You don't know the real me Sanji, and if you did I'm sure that you would see me differently."

Sanji placed his hand on her shoulder and turned her around to face him. She had been crying this whole time and the trails of tears glittered on her cheeks. Instinctively he hugged her. "Ayumi I don't understand what you're talking about. I don't see why you can't see yourself like I do. Believe me it isn't that hard to see."

"Sanji I…um…thank you."

"Ayumi you have friends here and everyone of us care about you. Don't think that you are forced to live your life alone…I think that's what your father wanted, for you to find friends that would help you live your life to it's fullest. Ayumi he wanted you to be free."

Ayumi's eyes widened. She hated herself for crying yet again. She usually wasn't this weak. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he let her tears seep into his blue jacket. "Ayumi it's cold and late. I'll take you back to your room."

Robin was already waiting at the door for Ayumi to come to bed. For the third time that night she was hugged and she knew that she was cared for here with her…friends. Ayumi thanked Sanji again and was led into the room by Robin, her second big sister, and one of many friends that she knew she didn't deserve.

…

Well I hope that I didn't stink this up…please review this for me.


	6. Busted

_I only own Ayumi…I'm not sure how many times I need to say this so I'll just say it again._

_All right next chapter…_

…

Ayumi walked in the room with Robin who closed the door and…locked it? She stood there for some time facing the door until she finally turned around and looked at Ayumi.

"Ayumi, please forgive me for this but I can't shake a feeling that I've had ever since Usopp's paranoia. You wouldn't hide something from me would you? You know that whatever secrets you have you can always tell me about then right? You realize that I wouldn't tell anyone else, right?"

"I know you wouldn't Robin."

"Well?"

Ayumi sat on her bed. _What should I do? Maybe I can tell Robin…I mean she can understand what I've been through on Baroque but she would probably tell Vivi and the rest of the crew. _Ayumi lowered her head. "You have all been so kind to me. Even though it's only been a week I consider this whole crew to be my family. Robin I do need to tell you something. I've tricked you all. I'm so sorry, if I knew you all before hand I probably wouldn't have done it but I had my reasons believe me and well…"

Robin used her devil fruit power to silence Ayumi for a minute. "Ayumi you need to stop rambling and tell me clearly what you mean!" She sounded irritated and slightly frightened…but she couldn't help but expect the worst was happening.

Robin removed the extra hand from Ayumi's face. "Robin my name is Miss Halloween."

…

Sanji walked down the hall to the galley to finish cleaning up. Once he had finished he slowly went to his room to turn in for the night. Right when he was about to climb into his hammock he heard a knock at his door. "For crying out load Luffy you're going to have to wait to eat in the morning!" He opened the door to find Robin.

"Get up now, the entire crew needs to meet me and Ayumi in our room."

"Robin what's going on? Can't this wait for tomorrow?"

"SANJI GET UP NOW!" Robin stomped off down the hall and Sanji could hear her waking the rest of the crew up.

"Ayumi…"

…

Sanji was the last one to enter Robin and Ayumi's quarters. As he walked in he saw that everyone looked confused and frightened. He looked over on and wall and saw Ayumi pinned to it with Robin's 16 flower combat move.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING TO AYUMI?"

"Sanji don't you understand what's going on?" Vivi spoke with her head in her hands. "Usopp was the sane one this time. He was right. Ayumi is from Baroque Works!"

"Ayumi…is this true?"

She couldn't look at him. If someone else had asked this question she might have been able to speak but how could she find the courage to tell the only man she's ever cared about that she's betrayed him from the first time they've met?

"AYUMI LOOK AT ME! IS IT TRUE?"

Ayumi looked at him with tearing eyes. Her voice was chocked in her throat so she simply nodded.

The room was silent. "Ayumi." Robin said coldly. "Tell them what you told me."

"My name is Miss Halloween. I've worked in Baroque Works for the past 10 years of my life. When I told you how I got stranded on that island…I lied. The pirates who killed my father and destroyed my town that captured me…they were only two people, Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine. They took me to Crocodile and I wanted to get revenge so badly I joined him thinking that one day I would be able to kill him. My mission was to get on your ship, retrieve information from Vivi and then take you to Congo Island where Crocodile and some of the Baroque Works members would be waiting to capture the princess and kill the rest of you."

"Then the attack from Mr.5 and Miss Valentine?"

"It was a failsafe so that you would all trust me incase there were any doubts."

Sanji stood by the window as the conversation continued. "Why tell us now when we're so close to Congo Island? Why are you telling us all of this?"

"Sanji…I…well. The truth is that after a week I got to know all of you so well I just can't be the cause of your deaths anymore. You all had to be so kind and fun, you were all the first friends that I ever had."

Sanji turned around. "WE WERE NEVER FRIENDS! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND! HOW COULD WE HAVE BEEN FRIENDS IF YOU WERE LYING TO US THE WHOLE TIME AND TRYING TO KILL US ALL! What are we going to do now? Nami is there any way that we could avoid the island without being noticed?"

"I checked already Sanji. We're a few hours from reaching it. We don't have enough time to turn around or pass it. The island is far too big and heavily populated for us to go unseen."

Zoro stepped up. "Well considering Crocodile wouldn't care if we held Ayumi up for ransom we're just going to have to fight our way out."

"NO YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Everyone turned to Ayumi. "First of all you don't know what the boat looks like, and second Crocodile will have too many high ranking members waiting. I don't have a doubt that Mr. 5, Miss Valentine, Mr. 1, and Miss Double Finger will be there. Knowing Crocodile he'll want to be there too to make sure that Vivi is apprehended."

Vivi stood up from the bed and walked over to Ayumi. "Are you sure of this? Or is this just part of your plan?"

"Vivi please believe me when I tell you that everything I am telling you right now is true."

"How can I Ayumi? I trusted you before, we all did. Now after telling us that you were lying all this time you expect us to trust you now!"

"Fine don't trust me. But you have to realize that I'm the only one that can get you all out of this alive."

"How?"

"First get all of these hands off of me and let me stand on the ground."

Robin complied with her request. "Crocodile's plan is for me to find the ship he's on, get close to it and then he'll ambush us and take Vivi. If we allow him to get on the ship we can give them a surprise attack. You'll escape Baroque once again and we might even kill Crocodile in the process."

"I don't like it but it's the only thing we've got. I'm in."

"Me too"

"Fine"

"And me"

…

The plan was finally finished and perfected. It would be an hour before the ship got to Congo Island. Many of the crew went to their quarters to prepare. Ayumi on the other hand decided to sit one last time on the sheep's head and play her violin.

"Why?"

Ayumi didn't turn around. She knew who it was already. "Why what Sanji?"

"Why did Crocodile take you in Baroque Works? What is your skill that he admired?"

"At the time I think he just wanted me to spy on the other members of his organization but then he saw something that even I didn't see. Do you remember when we first met? The tavern was filled with shouting drunk men but when I played they all silenced…do you know why?"

"No."

"It's because I can control people's emotions and actions when I play. It's not exactly like hypnotism but it's just as strong. That's how Nami and Vivi first found me I was playing a song that would automatically attract anyone who heard it. Basically I just needed to play until one of you guys found me."

"So you didn't just trick me and my friends you played with our emotions as well."

"Sanji I don't know what's going to happen later but I want you to know that whatever does happen I really did care for you and I'm glad we met."

"At least one of us does."

With that Sanji dropped his cigarette and walked away into the fleeing darkness. She wished she could do something to prove it to them but it was better if they parted at the end of this. _Why did I think that I was special enough to have friends of my own?_

…

"Robin can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure Vivi what is it?"

"Why couldn't we see that she was from Baroque Works? I mean we were both part of that organization for so long it seems that we would have seen something in her that would make us wonder."

"Honestly I never met her before this past week. When I was Miss Sunday I thought that I knew everyone. Crocodile must have kept her a secret from us so that she could spy for him or something like that. I wondered why I connected so well with her."

"Do you think that she's not trying to trick us again?"

"I believe that she does want to help us get out of here alive but I don't think that Crocodile told her everything that he had planned. You know how suspicious of everyone he is. I just hope that he doesn't have any surprises for her and us."

Just then there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Nami stepped in slowly.

"Robin. Vivi. It's time."

…

_Be prepared for a huge fight scene coming up with major twists in the next chapter._

_Review so that I can see how you like this so far._


End file.
